This invention relates generally to door handles and more particularly relates to latch actuating door handles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handle system for doors, wherein the interior door handle actuates a latching mechanism by a simple push-to-release motion and wherein the exterior door handle actuates the latching mechanism by a simple pull-to-release motion.
Latch actuating door handles are generally known in the art. One such well known latch actuating door handle is the panic-type handle described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,974, issued Jan. 4, 1983; 4,382,620, issued May 10. 1983; and 4,418,949, issued Dec. 3, 1983. These above-mentioned patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, teach a panic-type door handle comprising a bar disposed along and carried by a door, having internally a longitudinal latch mechanism which is activated to unlatch the door when the bar is pivoted from a position away from the door to a position close to the door. In each of these patents, the panic handle is on the interior of the door, as would be expected, and the outside of the door is either not provided with a handle or is provided with a stationary handle which does not move relative to the door. Actuation of the latch mechanism from the outside of the door is accomplished by a key and lock mechanism.
The need for key actuation of the latch mechanism from the outside of the door limited the application of these handles to doors at the entrance and exit of a building, in that the need for a key at an internal door would be cumbersome and impractical for most purposes. In fact, the essential purpose of any panic handle device is to facilitate ready exit from a building in the case of emergency. Thus, the most practical location for a door equipped with the panic handle has always been at the exits.
I have invented a handle system for a door which utilizes a panic-type handle on the interior of the door to provide a simple push-to-release feature and which also utilizes a pivoting exterior handle which, when pulled away from the door face, will actuate the latch mechanism to facilitate the opening of the door. As will be discussed more fully herein below, the door handles of the present invention may advantageously be used with automatic door opening devices as well as a variety of latching or locking systems.